


Special Day

by Tarlan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM** 2012 - Day 13
> 
>  
> 
> **SPOILER: for latest episode 7:22 Profiling 101**

As Rossi walked away, Hotch stared after him for a moment, silently wishing Rossi had taken them up on their offer to accompany him. They all knew where he was heading, and they knew it was a two hour drive to the prison, and that yearly meeting with a psychopath and his sick birthday joke. But Hotch also knew that David needed to do this alone

With a few hours to kill, and not in the best of moods, Hotch returned to the office to deal with some of the paperwork and case notes. He kept a note of the time, estimating how long it would be before Rossi returned. He knew he could call him just to confirm his current location but Hotch knew that David preferred the uninterrupted solitude of the return journey to gather his thoughts, so he waited. Eventually, he nodded, deciding it was time to head home.

When he reached home, Hotch poured himself a large drink and took a swallow, savoring the burn and taste of the alcohol as he walked through the house to his bedroom. He placed the glass down on the bedside cupboard and loosened his tie, eventually pulling it off and folding it neatly. His suit jacket came next, and he slipped it onto the hanger in his wardrobe. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he worked on his shoes next, then his socks before standing to take off his pants, slowly removing the _uniform_ of his day job and pulling on a well-worn set of t-shirt and boxers.

Throughout this daily ritual, he sipped at the bourbon.

Once dressed more comfortably, Hotch padded back down the stairs with his near empty glass and picked up the half full bottle and a second glass from the kitchen, placing it all on the low coffee table. He sank down onto the couch and debated putting on the TV before deciding he'd seen enough of the world for one day. Anyway, he had something else he wanted to do. Something far better and far more important.

Even though, it had been a pleasant day for him, for the most part, he was glad that he'd asked Haley's sister to take Jack that night. The _Thomas Yates_ case emphasized one of the harder parts of the job--the compromises that sometimes had to be made between obtaining justice for the dead and finding closure for the living. He had his own demons riding his back from other cases so he was glad this particular one was David Rossi's, and yet he knew he would take that terrible task off the other man in a heartbeat if he could.

Closing his eyes, he let his hands drift down to his boxers, pushing them down over his hips until they were caught mid-thigh, trapping his legs but exposing his groin. His hands slid across his skin first before he wrapped one hand around his soft cock, feeling the first twitch of interest. Slowly he jacked himself, letting the sensations build, and using the dribble of precome to smooth the friction until he was gliding between his curved fingers and palm.

The sound of a key in the door made him open his eyes and glance up but he had already heard the rumble of the car engine and knew who it was. He'd been expecting this particular visitor so he carried on stroking himself, and gave a soft, half smile when David appeared on the threshold, watching him intently. His hand never faltered as David kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket, laying it over the back of a chair. David poured them both a drink and sank on the chair opposite, taking only a single sip before sitting on the edge of the seat with the glass between loosely between both his hands; his eyes never left Hotch's busy hand.

Hotch let his hand speed up, finally allowing the sensations to build in intensity until he was coming hard, splattering semen across his hand and t-shirt. His eyes never left David's face while David's remained caught on Hotch's hand and cock, but as soon as Hotch came, David put down the glass and moved quickly around the table, taking Hotch's face in both his hands before kissing him soundly.

They fumbled with clothing, barely pushing enough away to expose warm skin before David was pushing Hotch down onto the couch, covering him with his body and thrusting hard against the hollow between hip and groin. David stilled momentarily and gasped softly, and Hotch felt the warmth of come spurting between them before David half-collapsed over him, a heavy yet welcome weight.

Hotch pressed a kiss against David's temple, tasting the salt of fresh, clean sweat.

"Happy birthday," he murmured, hoping he had done enough to erase the memory of Thomas Yates at least until the morning, when they would fly out to uncover this year's victim together... and then inform the family of the fate of their missing loved one.

David hugged him hard, pressing his face against Hotch's and whispered back, "Thank you."

END


End file.
